User blog:Rozz1998/Creeperism
This is a guide to the founding and belief of the religion Creeperism. Founding Creeperism was founded when I went into a cave. As a vampire I was unharmed by the "monsters" but still couldn't understand them. I soon found a sphere that was darker than obsidian with seemingly infinite luster. I new that instant that it had to be of some value. I took it to the market and started talking to me. I didn't know what to do. It promised me that I could save the world and stop a massacre from happening. I held onto it for about a month. I soon started changing. I started to develop this black rash and understand the "monsters". The stone started to become clearer as the rash developed. The rash soon started to leech into my brain. I showed me the beggining and end of the world. I realized that I was supposed to save the people of Minecraftia from a fate that would scar the land forever. I thought what better way to spread awareness then through a religion. I started praying to the Great Golden Creeper to save the land and people. This was the beginning of Creeperism. The beginning of Minecraftia In the beginning, there was a pixel. It then began to multiply. The pixel started to become a block. This block multiplied into a million blocks. Suddenly, animals started popping up. First came the cow. Then the sheep. Finally, the pig. But something was wrong. It came out gold and warped. The animals became furious that such an ugly thing was made by blocks. This angered the golden, warped pig. He began to multiply himself. There came millions of green warriors. To counter this army, the animals made Cayorion. Cayorion banished the Golden One to a different plane of existence. He then created a curse that nullified the green one's explosions. The Golden One was furious now. The golden one brought back to life all the mangled flesh of all the animals. Cayorion then built man. He made man to fight the Golden One's army of darkness. The Golden One then tempted man with immortality for there servitude. Thus came the vampires, generals of the army of darkness. The battle is still waging today though the vampires have forgotten there purpose in life. The End In the end, the Golden One will rise again. He will go to Ceardia and explode. The ensueing shockwave will send all the dirt and sand flying into the oceans. Cay will be buried. The curse will be lifted and chaos will ensue. Nothing will be growable. The vampires will be the only survivors for they cannot die from starvation or falls. The world will be desolate. The world will be dead. Current We are currently going to war with Cay's personal religion, Cayiorionism. The reasons for this war is not the past. We have left that behind us. It is because Bsavs,their prophet, is refusing to listen to reason on his approach to other religions. He is planning on annihalating all who do not worship Cay.This is not right. We believe that all desserve an equal chance. If you do aswell, take Bsavs down a notch by writing a comment. Category:Blog posts Category:Rozzelyn Category:Religion Category:Role-play